Pictures of You
by Diablo Omega
Summary: Kagomes reflects on her relationship with Inuyasha. One-shot; please review.


"Pictures of You"

Written by D. Omega

Summary: Kagome takes a few poignant moments to reflect on her relationship with Inuyasha.

Warnings: None, really.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Regrettably, I own neither Inuyasha, which is intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi, nor 'Pictures of You', which is property of The Cure.

Sighing out of boredom, Kagome Higurashi tapped her pen against the top of her desk. She had finally gotten through her finals; today's being her Biology exam. Thankfully, this was one of her better subjects and as such an entire night of frenzied, last minute studying wasn't merited to pass it with marginal difficulty. Unfortunately, the test had been easier than she had predicted, and this left her with virtually no way of occupying the remaining twenty minutes before she was released for summer vacation. All she had was a Walkman and a copy of The Cure's album "Galore", and so decided to make good use of them. Slipping the headphones over her ears, she flicked through the tracks until the opening chords of 'Pictures of You' echoed in her mind. Idly, she flipped through the CD insert, scanning the pictures and reading the lyrics. As she turned to the song currently playing, a small photograph of Inuyasha fell onto the table. Blinking, Kagome picked it up and examined it.

A few months back, she had taken a camera back with her and taken photos of her friends. As she recalled, Inuyasha was initially unwilling but soon agreed, posing with the others and alone. Many memorable pictures were taken that day, but none meant so much to her as this picture of Inuyasha smiling directly at the camera, his beautiful amber eyes so captivating in her retrospection that she could have sworn his eyes were glittering even in the photo. She had forgotten it was there, but nevertheless she was content to stare at it, reflecting silently... Often she had wondered if the dog demon she had freed from eternal slumber had genuine feelings of affections for her; that is, affection set apart from any love he had had for Kikyo. Many of their varied and harrowing escapades had brought all that into question, and in the aftermath of each one, he had been sending her very ambiguous signals as to his heart's true desires. Picking up her pen, Kagome flipped over the photo and began to write on the back in miniscule script,

'Remembering

You fallen into my arms

Crying for the death of your heart

You were stone white

So delicate

Lost in the cold

You were always so lost in the dark...'

She paused, pen hovering over the writing. She had felt so vulnerable with Inuyasha, and yet so very assured merely by the hanyou's presence and the warmth she basked in with him near (though she was never truly able to determine if it was really Inuyasha's warmth, or an evoked reaction within herself). With every moment she spent with the canine half-demon, she found herself more confused and still more in love with him despite her bewilderment...

'...Remembering

You how you used to be

Slow drowned

You were angels

So much more than everything

Hold for the last time then slip away quietly

Open my eyes

But I never see anything...'

Did he love her, Kagome, or was she just a manifestation of his long-subdued ardor toward Kikyo? She was so confused, drowning in a tumultuous sea of doubt and hope. Should she tell him? Granted, the uncertainty was ripping her apart, but if he did not return her devotion she would look so foolish and would never be able to face him again...

'...If only I'd thought of the right words

I could have held on to your heart

If only I'd thought of the right words

I wouldn't be breaking apart

All my pictures of you...'

As she finished the last line of the quote, Kagome felt hot, stinging, and most of all unwelcome tears in the corners of her eyes. Screwing her eyes shut, she swallowed the unpleasant knot of indefinite emotion rising in her throat. She had to tell him. That was all that needed to be said. She HAD to tell Inuyasha how she felt. If not, she would die a horrid, painful death, drowning in the dark tarn of uncertainty she was already struggling – and barely succeeding -- to stay afloat in. If Inuyasha did not return her love, so be it. But she had to know. Absolutely had to.

"Miss Higurashi? The tests are over; you can go home. Have a good summer." Looking up in shock, Kagome nodded to the teacher collecting the test papers and answer sheets as the other students filed out of the room, their exuberance at the prospect of the waiting summer holiday ill-contained. Standing and collecting her own things, she gave a short bow to her instructor and left for home. As she walked, she strengthened her resolve with every step. She jogged into the house, up to her room and began to pack her massive yellow haversack full of clothes, chocolate for Shippou, and all the ramen she had left for Inuyasha. Also, she packed her Walkman into the bag, taking great care to not snap her headphones. As she struggled downstairs under the crippling weight, she said goodbye to Souta and her mother, walking out to the well house.

As she slid open the door, a familiar white-haired figure dropped out of the tree beside the house. "Feh. You're late." Inuyasha strode up, lifting the bag with one hand and preparing to enter the min-shrine, when Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

'It's now or never...' she breathed silently. "I-Inuyasha...I'm so glad to see you..." At this, the demon smiled but swiftly wiped it from his face. Her voice cracked as she continued, "I...I have to something to...to tell you." Before he could react, Kagome stepped forward and embraced him. Her soft hair fell with his as she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling the gentle, comforting curve of his collarbone. He stood in delighted confusion, but barely dared to believe his ears as she whispered, breath hot on his neck, "I'm in love with you..."

"Kagome...I...I..." She closed the space between their lips, silencing him with a kiss.

"Just be quiet and hold me." She replied softly, feeling, to her utter delight, his arms encircle her waist and pull the two of them closer together. A soft wind blew through the grounds, rustling the leaves as the two shared a moment of blessedly vulnerable affection in the soft heat of that June afternoon.

A/N – I wanted to write something romantic, so what else to base it on but "Pictures of You." If liked it, please review. Even if you didn't like it, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you sincerely.

Until next time, this is D. Omega. Nothing but the best, and never trust a mime.


End file.
